The Magical World of Harry Potter
by Patronus12
Summary: These are a series of one shots from the Harry Potter universe... Simply because we can't get enough of the world's best fandom! :) Rated T just in case future one shots go to that level... Read, and hopefully enjoy! :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first one shot :) enjoy and please review! **

* * *

The Disguised Servant

The girl gave her a quick pat on the head and walked out of the room. Recognizing one of her few chances, she fled.

Amy's left paw had been stinging for the past hour, but the people hadn't left until now. Quick on her feet, Amy left through the secret exit she had made. It was cat sized; she fit through it perfectly.

She traveled through the maze of scattered houses. Finally, she reached a forest, and once she was behind the cover of trees, she transformed.

She was no longer the fluffy tortoiseshell cat she had been before. Now, she was a tall teenage girl, with sleek, black hair, and small orange and white streaks. Her large, gold eyes scanned her surroundings quickly before she turned and disappeared with a *pop*.

She reappeared with another *pop* in front of a large, white house. Tall hedges lined the pathway, with albino peacocks walking on top of them. A large sign read, in fancy lettering, "Malfoy Manor".

She strode up the path and walked through the front doors. Without pausing, she opened a side door and walked into a dining room.

Many people sat at a long, polished table. She scanned them with mild interest, until roused from her thoughts by a cold voice.

"Amy," her master said. "You've made it."

"My Lord," she said, with a bow towards her master. "I live to serve."

**Well, that was the first one. How did I do? Anyway, Amy is actually my REAL tortoiseshell kitten. I love making fun of her, so now I can accuse her of being a Moldy Voldy supporter :) I'm so mean but all's fair in love and war! Especially against a cat... LOL :) **

**More one shots coming soon, so keep coming back for updates!**

**~Breeze**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one shot was created in response to a request for one shots to be made to CoconutBanana's story called "The Marauders Discover Fanfiction". You should check the story out cuz it's really good and really funny :)**

* * *

**The Master Pranks**

_Summary: Go Padfoot!_

"I'm bored," Sirius said.

"That's nice," Peter said.

"Wanna prank?" James suggested.

Sirius grinned evily.

First, they got Dumbledore. No one knows what they did, or how they did it, but during lunch, Dumbledore was standing on top of the staff table dancing the Macarena, covered from head to foot in an odd combination of raspberry pie, treacle tart, and pumpkin insides.

Next, they decided to do a prank call. They stole Lily's muggle phone and dialed Voldemort's number. Yes, Voldemort has a phone.

"The Dark Lord speaking."

"You suck!" Sirius barked into the phone.

"Yeah Voldy, stop looking like such a constipated poo face trying to murder people cuz some day you're gonna fail and die!" James laughed.

Then Peter and Remus both blew a raspberry and hung up. Lily had just walked in.

"YOU GUYS! YOU STOLE MY PHONE AND SPIT ALL OVER IT!"

The Marauders smirked. Time for the third prank, and who is better to do it on than Snivellus?

They snuck up behind him in the halls and screamed in his ear, "WANT SOME SHAMPOOOOO?"

Snape screamed like a girl and proceeded to run in circles still screaming. The Marauders used him as target practice for their silly string. Once Snape was covered in it, they ran up to him and started throwing bananas, tomatoes, and shampoo at him, screaming "BOTHER! BOTHER!"

During the next hour, they did multiple things. They turned him green, decided they didn't like it, turned him purple, decided they didn't like that either, turned him a mixture of purple AND green, shoved Veritaserum down his throat, forced him to answer a bunch of embarrasing and hilarious questions, turned him into a sparkly pink unicorn, and somehow made him skip away singing "It's a Small World After All" at the top of his lungs in a high pitched voice. To this day, no one knows how.

They were laughing so hard on the way up to the common room that night that they could only say one thing before going to bed.

Best. Prank. Day. EVER!

* * *

**A/N: I know it's weird but its supposed to be weird so the Marauders will be like what the heck or whatever.**

** :) Hope you like it, Coco!**

-**Breeze :) :) :)**

**P.S. I extended it by adding an extra prank. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is another one shot from the Marauders' era for CoconutBanana. Enjoy and be sure to read her fanfic, "The Marauders Discover Fanfiction"! :D**

* * *

Seeker

_Summary: Go Prongs! (and also Padfoot ;D)_

"I'm bored. Wanna go do stuff?" Asked- you guessed it- Sirius.

"No. I have to go to Quidditch practice. Maybe later." Replied James.

"AWWWW. Can I come?" Sirius asked.

"FINE! But sheesh, stop whining!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were," Remus said from behind a large book.

"What are you reading, a dictionary?" Sirius scoffed.

As Remus argued with Sirius about his book, James waved bye to Peter and snuck out.

He changed into his Gryffindor red and gold Seeker robes, grabbed his broom, and walked out onto the pitch.

The Quidditch captain set the snitch out, as well as the Quaffle and Bludgers. Everyone immediately took off.

James caught the snitch in like five minutes, it was AWESOME. He spent the rest of practice watching everyone else, while playing in the snitch. He let go of it, then always caught it just when it was about to fly off, letting it get farther away from him each time, never missing.

The next day was the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. James took off and searched for the snitch. The Gryffindor Chasers were also very good, scoring every time, and the Beaters were very good at aiming the Bludgers at the other team, but James was by far the best (due to his AWESOMENESS).

Sirius, Peter, and Remus cheered him on from the stands as he fulled a Wronski Feint flawlessly and with ease. When he finally saw the snitch for real, he pulled into an almost vertical dive and awesomely caught it.

"The score is 290-10; GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Sirius set off some fireworks that spelled out "FAIL" and sent them towards the Slytherins.

After the match, James and Sirius celebrated by, of course, pranking Snivellus.

They jinxed his hair so it became a Gryffindor-colored afro. Then, they covered him with peanut butter, Peter holding him down. Then Snape ran away screaming like a girl.

But James had one more snitch to catch.

He walked up to Lily and asked, "Hey Evans, go out with me?" He was so awesome at Quidditch and everything and Lily was in such a good mood that she shrieked "YES!", kissed him, and they skipped away together, holding hands.

"Another victory for our favorite seeker," Sirius smirked, and then they all went to the Gryffindor common room for the post-match party.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked my story :) CoconutBanana, you can use it for your story if you want to.**

**More updates coming soon, keep checking back for more! :D The more reviews I get, the more I post!**

**-Breeze :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO I am writing this for no purpose whatsoever except cuz I feeeeel like it. Not for anyone else, not because of requests or reviews or follows or favs or ANYTHING, but because I'm bored and I feeeeeel like it okay? So don't judge, just REVIEW! YAAAAAY! And YES, I'm HYPER off of CHEEEEESSSSEEEEE!**

* * *

Cheese

"I'm SOOOO bored and SOOOO HUNGRY!" Ron shouted.

"That's LOVELY," said Harry sarcastically.

"SHUT UP I'M READING" Hermione said.

Then Draco Malfoy walked up to them.

"Merlin's baggy pants," Ron muttered. They all stared at him before Malfoy cleared his throat awkwardly and broke the silence.

"Want to come to the Room of Requirement for a spot of teeeeaaaa?" He asked.

"I'm only saying yes cuz I'm half starved."

"GREAT! YAAAAAAAY!" Draco shrieked and then Hermione and Harry joined in.

They walked to the ROR and saw a tea table with a tea set waiting for them. They all sat down and started to talk about Quidditch and Llamas and Awesomeneeesssss!

Suddenly Malfoy took out his wand and started to try to kill them because they said that Gryffindor was the awesomest awesomely awesome house in the entire awesomely awesome universe. They all ran around in circles screaming "CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEEEEESSSSSEEEEE!" while Malfoy tried to kill them. Because of their frequent frantic screams, the ROR started to overflow with cheesey goodness. They all froze as the cheese rose around them. Then they started to cheer. They didn't stop until the cheese engulfed them and they drowned in the cheese sauce and sadly died.

* * *

_1 HOUR LATER_

* * *

Dumbledore sighed and sat at his desk. Mcgonagall followed, sitting infront of the desk. Dumbles looked at her solemnly before he started to speak.

"I am afraid that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy are... dead."

Minnie gasped. "NOOOOO!"

"Yes," he said wearily. "They were killed when the Room of Requirement filled up with cheese."

"Cheese?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Minnie, cheese. We must close the ROR and hold a funeral in their honor, even though we couldn't find the bodies in the mass of cheesey heaven that was their death. Although, I DO admit the cheese sauce was good..."

They bowed their heads and had a moment of silence to mourn their loss of students and the cheese that was wasted and spoiled by the decaying flesh. Because we all know that being buried in cheese made you decay faster.

* * *

_5 DAYS LATER_

* * *

"We hold this funeral in remembrance of great friends. Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and Loved, and our great savior. Hermione Jean Granger, our beloved bookworm and study partner. Ronald Bilius Weasley, our cheerful comedian and food enthusiast. And finally, Draco (middle name unknown) Malfoy, the Son of Death Eaters and our favorite foe. They sadly suffered death-by-cheese, and we could not recover the bodies. However, this does not prevent us from- BEING EATEN BY CHEESE! OH MY GOSH! OOOOH CRAP! THEY WANT REVENGE!" Then, Dumbles' words were cut off, because the giant, moving pieces of cheese that had surged out of the Forbidden Forest had swallowed him whole. And the cheese attacked.

Chaos ranged across Earth. Cheese invaded and took over, becoming the new dominant species. Swiss, Yellow American, Cheddar, Provolone, Munster, Montery Jack, Mozzarella, any kind of cheese, you name it. And all the cheesey beings lived happily ever after.

THEEE EEENNNDDDD!

* * *

**A/N: THAT WAS RANDOM.**

**Please review!**

**********I should let you know that starting Monday or Tuesday I will not be writing for at least a week. I will be very busy. I'm sorry, I'm actually sad that I can't write, but life happens :(**

******But anyways, BYYYEEEEE!**

******-Breeze XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So my beagle, Ashley, and my tortoiseshell kitten, Amy, are both sleeping on my bed (they look adorable together! Even though they practically hate each other... well, Amy hates Ashley, Ashley doesn't care :D) next to me, cuz I am like sitting there, and so this random idea popped into my crazy, demented, COMPLETELY insane head :) (Although I hope that this turns out to be none of those things!) So enjoy, and as always, REVIEW! Please... :) :) :)**

* * *

Of Spiders and Friendship

A big, black, shaggy dog was strolling around the Forbidden Forest. Next to him, a fuzzy orange cat walked nonchalantly. The two acted as though they had known each other their whole lives, friends just walking without a care in the world.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the very same forest, two other animals walked the same way. One was a small beagle. The other was an even smaller, but fatter, fluffy tortoiseshell cat. Again, walking like they had no care in the world.

The thing is, all four of these animals had very big troubles. Let me describe them.

The black dog was none other than Sirius Black in his animagus form. He was currently on the run from the law. There was a very large reward involved in finding him. He was in trouble for a crime he didn't even commit. But no one believed _him._

The orange cat was called Crookshanks, the pet of one Hermione Granger. He had to find a way to help Sirius, because Crookshanks knew that Sirius didn't commit the crime- an animagus rat named Scabbers, a.k.a Peter Pettigrew, did. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his owner see that fact.

The beagle's name was Ashley. As a puppy, she had gotten run over by a muggle car, injuring her leg. But that was many years ago. Today, she had been taking a walk around the Hogwarts grounds when her bad leg had suddenly gotten very painful, so she had to take a break. Now, it was getting very dark out, and she was lost. The Forbidden Forest is very dangerous at night. Even though her leg was feeling better, she couldn't defend herself against the vicious creatures that roamed the Forbidden Forest by night.

Finally, the tortie-and-white kitten was called Amy. She belonged to the same person as Ashley, a third year Hufflepuff girl at Hogwarts. She was having the same problem as the beagle, because she had stayed with her friend while she rested her leg. Amy was even worse, however, because she was just a kitten, and had no self defense whatsoever except for striking out blindly and hoping she hit her target.

Little did the two duos know that they would soon cross paths.

* * *

"Ashley," Amy whispered nervously in animal language. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ashley asked. Just then, there was a rustling sound close to them, coming from the forest.

"That!"

"Oh. Yeah."

They looked around nervously. Suddenly, a giant spider came crawling out of the shelter of the trees and towards them. Amy let out a cat-scream, and Ashley stood protectively in front of her friend, her teeth bared, growling loudly. The spider attacked them, advancing menacingly and clicking its pincers together. When it lunged out at Amy, Ashley jumped out to attack, but the spider knocked her easily aside. Enraged, Amy lunged out, hissing loudly. Her claws out and ready for impact, she ran at the spider, only for it to pick her up and start to carry her away.

"AMY!" Ashley howled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"I'm going to head back to the castle," Crookshanks said to Sirius.

Then, a long howl pierced the night.

"What was that?" Sirius yelped, already racing in the direction of the sound.

"Sirius! Come back!" Crookshanks cried, chasing his friend.

They ran around the edge of the Forbidden Forest until they reached an area where the bushes were trampled down. The howls were coming from that direction. "Follow me!" Sirius barked. They followed the trail of the damage until they saw a huge spider looming into their vision. It was moving away from them, carrying a cat and a dog, both struggling helplessly against the spider's grip.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna DIIIIEEEE!" The cat yowled.

"Shut up!" Barked the dog.

"We have to help them!" Crookshanks, staring wide-eyed at the scene, said. They both raced into action. Crookshanks nipped at the spider's legs while Sirius attacked. Soon, the spider dropped the two animals, and the four of them brought down the spider.

They all stood panting and staring at each other.

"Thanks for that," Ashley choked out once she had caught her breath.

"No problem," replied Crookshanks.

Then Amy walked up to Sirius and Crookshanks, a wide kitty-smile on her face. "HiI'mAmywhat'syourname?" She asked in one breath, perfectly cheerful and talkative, despite the fact that she had just nearly been fed to a gigantic spider not five minutes ago.

"Ummm... repeat that?" Crookshanks said. "Slower this time."

"Hi... I'm... Amy...What's...Your...Name?" She dragged out each word. Ashley rolled her big brown eyes.

"I'm Si- I mean, Padfoot," Sirius said, nervous that they were actually animaguses and might turn him in if they found out his true identity. "And that's Crookshanks."

"Hi" Amy purred happily. "That's Ashley. Wanna be frieeeennnndddsss?" This made Ashley roll her eyes again. What was up with this kitten? She was three years older than her kitty friend, and much more mature.

"Ummm..." Sirius said, not quite sure how to react. "Suuurrreee...?"

"YAY!" Amy squealed, super excited at having made a new friend.

"What was that big spider thing?" Ashley asked.

"An acromantula," Sirius told the other dog. "There's a whole colony of them living in here. We'd better get out of here. We'll show you the way back to the castle."

And so the four new friends walked away together. That is how Sirius Black, Crookshanks, Amy, and Ashley met each other.

THE END... OR IS IT?

Actually, yes it is, cuz it's a one-shot.

But still.

The end :)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was kinda boring. I tried.**

**Anyway please review :)**

**-Breeze**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I write a combo of serious and hilarious fanfics, and here's a warning: This one's pretty serious...**

* * *

Two Flowers

"You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow," Petunia Dursley murmured, her voice cracking. "I lost a sister." With that, she left Harry Potter in the middle of her empty house. As they drove away from Privet Drive, she lingered over what she had said. She also remembered her sister.

The two flowers had argued. It had started after Lily had recieved her Hogwarts letter. "You're a freak, Lily!" Petunia had constantly said. "That school is for freaks!" The truth was that Petunia was jealous. She had tried to ask the headmaster of the school for permission to learn magic, but he had refused. Petunia had no magic in her. Than, her sister and her disgusting had discovered that she had been in contact with the school. Out of pride, she had pretended that she hated magic. But she was jealous.

Many years of arguments had followed, and Petunia had practically shut Lily out. Through their adult years, they hadn't kept in contact, though Lily had tried. Petunia hadn't answered any of Lily's letters. She hadn't invited her sister to her wedding or accepted the invitation to Lily's. She never visited or spent time with young Harry. When the boy showed up on Dursleys' doorstep, she showed him no love. She said she despised all magic. But in reality, sh was jealous.

The last time Petunia saw Lily, they had argued... because she was jealous.

But the two flowers had shared good times, as well. As young girls, they had done nearly everything together. They had played games that most young girls play, things like house and dolls. They had pushed each other on the swings and went down the slide on each other's laps. Petunia remembered Lily's laugh- young and carefree. She would never hear it again.

Petunia wiped a tear from her eye, staring out the window at the passing scenery, but hardly seeing it. She knew what she had to do.

"Vernon?" She asked quietly.

"Mmm?" He answered.

"Can we make a stop?"

"Where?"

She took a deep breath. "The Godric's Hollow graveyard."

He glanced over at her in surprise, but didn't argue.

* * *

Vernon waited in the car with Dudley as Petunia walked into the small graveyard. She found her sister's grave.

"Lily," she whispered, a tear falling down her face, "I love you... I'm sorry." She stayed for a few minutes in silence.

Before she left, she found two flowers and placed them on the ground in front of the stone. Then she walked away. She would never return to that graveyard.

The lily and petunia sitting together on the grave signify one truth. The two flowers will be reunited someday. Someday.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's too sad... but please review!**

**-Breeze**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wrote this one shot in honor of Father's Day... THis is for you, dad! Enjoy! I love you! Have a great father's day!**

* * *

Harry's dad died fighting for him. For that, Harry was grateful.

Harry hears lots of things about his dad. He was a great man who fought for what he believed in.

Harry loves his father.

* * *

Hermione's father is a muggle. He is only a dentist. But she admires him.

Hermione learned lots from her dad. He taught her most of the muggle things she knows.

It broke Hermione's heart to erase her father's memory. But she did it for his safety.

Hermione loves her father.

* * *

Ron's dad is a muggle-enthusiast. He earns little pay at his job in the ministry. But when Ron was little, he wanted to be just like his father.

Ron's dad is there for his family when they need him. He never gives up, even in rough times.

Ron loves his father.

* * *

Sirius' father was a pureblood-maniac. He was into the Dark Arts. Even though he never joined Voldemort himself, he always agreed with the Dark Lord's ideas and ways.

But Sirius remembers how his father was before Sirius was placed in Gryffindor. He remembers how his dad was always willing to talk or hang out.

Deep down, Sirius loved his father.

* * *

Dumbledore's dad was placed in Azkaban for attacking three muggle boys. But Dumbledore knows why. It was to save his sister.

Dumbledore's dad was loyal to his family. He was willing to sacrifice his freedom for them.

Dumbledore loved his father.

* * *

Luna's father is thought to be eccentric and loony. But she sticks by his side. Even though other people call her eccentric, too.

Luna goes with her father looking for rare creatures. She helps him with his magazine, the Quibbler.

Luna's dad tried to hand her friend, Harry, to the Death Eaters so they would release her. She should have been angry at him for sacrificing one of the few people who was kind to her. But she knows he only did it because he cares about her.

Luna loves her father.

* * *

Lord Voldemort doesn't love anyone. Especially not his muggle father.

Voldemort murdered his father because he left his mother. Voldemort felt no mercy or regret.

Voldemort didn't love his father. For that, he is a fool.

* * *

**A/N: Make an example out of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Luna. Love your father. Show him your love this father's day, and every other day of the year. Don't become like Voldemort.**

**Please review and do something special for your dad today. Whether you say something nice, give him a hug, make him something, or buy him a gift, just show him some love. After all, look at all he does for you! Isn't it worth it? **

**-Breeze**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This idea just came to me. Don't ask, I was, yet again, hyper.**

* * *

Conversations

One day, Harry Potter was sitting in the Headmaster's office, talking about Horcruxes. Suddenly, Voldemort came crashing through the window.

"Hello, Harry Potter, hello, Dumbledore," he said.

"Good evening, Tom. How did you get into Hogwarts?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I apparated," Voldemort responded. "Duh."

"Oh. Okay. The wards must be broken."

"Indeed, old man. Indeed."

"But I didn't feel a disturbance!"

"Oh, you wouldn't," Voldemort said evasively. "So, whatcha talkin' about?"

"Your soul. Duh."

"Ah, yes. What an interesting topic."

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please!" _Harry began to sing.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Voldemort squealed.

Then, they all continued to sing the school song.

"_Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees!_

_Our heads could do with filling w__ith some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, dead flies, and bits of fluff!_

_So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot!"_

"Ah, that was fun," Harry sighed. "So now, old Moldy-Voldy, why are you here?"

"I need some advice," Voldemort revealed.

_*GASP!*_

"Eew, not girl advice!" Harry shouted, at the same time that Dumbledore yelled, "I KNEW you were going to ask out Bella Lestrange sometime soon!"

"No, not that kind of advice!" Voldemort hissed. Harry sighed with relief. Dumbledore looked disappointed.

"Well then, what kind of advice?" The old wizard asked.

"Well..." Voldemort murmured, beginning to blush. "I was wondering if you thought it was a good idea if I... grew a- a mustache."

They were very quiet for a few moments, staring at him in shock. Then, Dumbledore yelled, "DO IT! You'd look soooo totally awesome!"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "We should all grow matching rainbow mustaches!"

"Toats! Toats my goats!" Voldemort shouted. Harry just stared at him.

"Dude, don't say that," he said. "You ruin it."

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "It's You-Know-Who! And- wait a minute," she paused, frowning. "He has the same mustache as you and Dumbledore. And... are those sunglasses? And is that a hippie panda he's walking with?"

"Indeed, mudblood," cool!Voldemort hissed, grinning. It looked scary. "Indeed."

The hippie panda started to break dance, followed by Voldemort, and then Harry. Dumbledore popped out of his grave and started dancing, too.

Then, Voldy announced that he and Bella Lestrange were getting married.

They all lived happily ever after. THE END

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was random. **

**-Breeze**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This idea came to me a while ago, and I just now remembered to post it. This is a summary of Harry Potter to give to someone as a joke. Make sure the person doesn't know a thing about Harry Potter, or it won't work! This actually worked on a couple people for me, including my mom! And she lives with ME! They all believed it! Maybe because it sounds so complicated and detailed thatit seems halfway realistic... well, until the end, but they believed that part, too. But one of the dudes I told was sitting next to me in class, and he actually told some people in the same class that believed him! Weird, right? So, yeah, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

How To Summarize Harry Potter To Someone Who Doesn't Know A Thing About It

SO, Harry Potter is a wizard who, of course, has a scar. **(A/N: They might know like that much about Harry Potter, and that's i ****t.)**No one knows a thing about how he got said scar until the very end, but we'll get to that later. Here is basically how the series goes.

Harry Potter needs to find something called the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry Potter goes to the Chamber of Secrets to look for the Sorcerer's Stone. While Harry Potter is searching for the Sorcerer's Stone in the Chamber of Secrets, he meets the Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban are looking for the Sorcerer's Stone in the Chamber of Secrets when they find the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban use the Goblet of Fire to contact the Order of the Phoenix to come to the Chamber of Secrets and help them find the Sorcerer's Stone. When the Order of the Phoenix, along with a man called the Half-Blood Prince, arrive to where Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban are, next to the Goblet of Fire, they continue searching through the Chamber of Secrets for the Sorcerer's Stone. Finally, Harry Potter, the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Half-Blood Prince arrive to a spot in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets, far away from the Goblet of Fire, and find the Deathly Hallows, which lead them to the Sorcerer's Stone.

Now, in the end, something happens that makes you find out how Harry finds his scar- you discover that he is a secret unicorn. **(A/N: No joke, they believed this!)** When Harry was a baby, unicorns were shunned throughout the Wizarding World. So, his parents shoved his horn into his head, causing a scar to appear on his forehead where his horn was, and a massive chain reaction started, sadly killing both of his parents and making him an orphan. When they find the Sorcerer's Stone, Voldemort, the bad guy, was waiting for them. Him and Harry had a massive duel, and one spell caused Harry's horn to pop right back out of his head. While Voldemort was having a moment of shock, Harry killed him. No one shunned unicorns anymore because Harry was their hero.

And that is a simple summary of Harry Potter.

* * *

**You would probably be leaving them in a state of shock XD But, in the end, hopefully they believe you. **

**WARNING: DO NOT SHOW THEM THIS PAGE, BECAUSE THEY WILL SEE HOW I TALK ABOUT HOW IT'S NOT REAL. FOR AWESOME AND HILARIOUS RESULTS, MEMORIZE A BASIC SUMMARY OF THE SUMMARY AND JUST TELL THEM. I RECOMMEND SITTING THEM DOWN FOR A "SERIOUS TALK". MAKE SURE NOTHING IS IN YOUR HANDS, AND LOOK THEM STRAIGHT IN THE EYE SO THEY THINK THAT IT IS FROM YOUR MEMORY AND THAT IT'S THE TRUTH. THOSE THINGS YIELD THE BEST RESULTS. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**-Breeze**


End file.
